


space oddity

by lunarsoo



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Biology, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Established Relationship, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Married Kunten, Porn with Feelings, Some domestic fluff, Telepathic Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Yangyang is Kunten's kid, day 3: distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsoo/pseuds/lunarsoo
Summary: "It wasn’t until five years into their marriage, two years after they welcomed Yangyang into the family and barely six months after adopting Jie that Ten was told he would be co-captaining a new ship. The launching was scheduled for a month after Ten got the notice.Just like that, their entire life was turned upside down."Alternatively, an AU where not even galaxies can keep Kun and Ten apart.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 24
Kudos: 108
Collections: In Every Lifetime: A KunTen Fan Week





	space oddity

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written in a day. i still have no idea how it happened but i'm glad i can contribute to #KuntenWeek2020.
> 
> would like to thank bee and ryan for beta-reading this and for everything else.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

All around Ten is wasteland. 

The strange planet resembles his own, many years ago when it still existed. Standing there, looking at the expanse of scorched earth stretching as far as the eye can see, Ten feels something akin to longing.

The earpiece that allows him to communicate to the mothership crackles to life, followed by the sound of Sicheng’s voice. “Ten, please send me your exact location. I’m having trouble connecting to you.”

Ten gives Sicheng the coordinates as he starts to walk towards…. Well, towards nothing. There’s nothing but dirt and rocks under the grey sky above. The atmosphere in the place is strange, the air dry and still. Ten tested the conditions before he landed his shuttle and deemed the air safe enough to breathe, but barely. His nostrils were starting to hurt, giving him no choice but to take a few breaths through his mouth once in a while.

The only reason Ten was sent here is because of reported unusual activity near the surface of the planet’s atmosphere. Vibrations and such weren’t that uncommon: sometimes asteroids and space junk would enter a planet’s atmosphere and that would cause ripples. The monitoring systems weren’t sensitive to these common occurrences. 

Something wasn’t right then, for the system to alert them about. So Ten’s here to investigate, but so far he hasn’t been lucky.

He walks some more for what feels like half an hour, until he finally spots something that doesn’t quite fit with the scenario. From this distance, all Ten can see is a blue cylinder-like form sticking out of the ground. It seems to hover in the air but that could be a trick of the light, or the fact that the terrain isn’t exactly flat.

Ten approaches it cautiously, even though he senses no threat. As he gets near, the shapes start to become clearer and Ten can distinguish the remains of a spacecraft.. 

“It’s a ship,” Ten says more to himself than to Sicheng, who he knows is still there listening, albeit quiet.

“A ship? Are you sure?” Sicheng asks.

“At least part of one. I’m going to take a closer look,” Ten lets Sicheng know and doesn’t wait for a response before he dashes to cover the remaining distance between him and the unknown object.

Ten stops in his tracks a couple of meters from the ship wreckage - it’s definitely part of some kind of aircraft half-buried in the dirt. This planet is known for its giant sandstorms which occur at almost regular intervals. According to Ten’s calculations there were at least three massive ones since the time their systems alerted them to the unusual activity.

“Definitely a ship. It probably exploded before it landed,” Ten says, noticing the clear signs of an explosion: the blackened parts of the fuselage. 

“Is it one of ours?” comes Sicheng’s question and by _ours_ he means the Intergalactic Military Space Force.

Ten walks around the partially covered remains looking for a clue to whom the ship might’ve belonged. He doesn’t expect to find any, since names and other sort of identification are usually found in the ship’s rear end and the giant windshield indicates this is the front of the ship, probably the cockpit. Any possible identification it bore is either buried deep in the sand or on the missing half. 

“I don’t think it’s ours,” Ten concludes even though he can’t be one-hundred percent sure. The color is an indication, though. The Space Force’s fleet are composed in its entirety of dull shades of grey. The colors of the flag are red, white and indigo blue, so unless this was a decommissioned old model from hundreds of years ago, Ten is fairly sure it doesn’t belong to them.

“Alright, so we can’t be one-hundred-percent sure. I’m marking it down as the debris of an unknown spacecraft.” Ten sighs at Sicheng’s words, not because he’s annoyed but because Sicheng always follows protocol to a T and it gets very boring very fast. He can’t really blame Sicheng though as he was programmed like that. Artificial Intelligence has come a long way from what it was before but it’s still just that: artificial, controlled, predictable.

“Gonna check inside,” Ten says out of courtesy, already climbing on top of the fuselage with some difficulty. He ignores Sicheng’s protests and warnings. It’s not even that far from the ground, if he fell he would get no more than a scratch.

Almost the entirety of the cockpit’s front is made out of glass, so Ten carefully puts most of his weight on the metal parts as he checks how sturdy the glass is. It’s all covered in rusty brown sand so Ten can’t really see inside. He pushes against it with the palm of his right hand, testing it. When he deems it safe enough he climbs entirely on top of the glass. He stands on all fours and starts to wipe off the thick layer of sand with his gloved hands.

It takes a while, but at last Ten manages to clean a spot wide enough for him to be able to peer inside. He still needs to lean forward and glue his forehead to the glass. He adjusts his vision to the darkness inside, his pupils dilating the way they always do when he needs to see better in the dark. For a brief moment he can’t see anything until his eyes are done adjusting and everything starts coming into focus, the pitch black slowly giving way to shapes.

The colors aren’t quite right, everything a pale shade of green, but at least he can see. At first, it seems like the cabin is empty: only the instrument panels, the pilot seats and other typical machinery.

Ten focuses his gaze on the ceiling and spots nothing unusual there. He shifts slightly then, trying to get a better angle to look at the floor inside, and that’s when he sees the bodies. Ten immediately pulls back, heart leaping in his chest and pulse picking up.

“Ten? What’s wrong?” Sicheng immediately inquires, concerned. He has access to Ten’s vitals due to sensors in Ten’s suit so he picks up on any change Ten’s body experiences.

“Give me a second,” Ten replies, taking a deep breath in an attempt to collect himself. 

He goes in for a second look and this time his vision adjusts much faster. It’s still a bad angle to check the lower part of the cabin though, so he goes back and tries to wipe off some more dust, widening his field of vision.

It works, and when he leans in again and presses against the glass, he can see much better. The two bodies are lying on the floor at a fair distance from each other. There’s no apparent sign of violence and Ten doesn’t know what to make of that. They’re both humans as far as he can tell: a young man and woman, both wearing all black outfits. Usually only outlaws (more commonly known as pirates) wore black outfits but Ten doesn’t want to assume.

“I’ll go back to the shuttle and get my helmet so we can record this,” Ten tells Sicheng before he turns back and jumps to the ground.

Ten’s rattled and he doesn’t try to pretend he isn’t. He has seen his fair share of dead bodies; having been through war and famine in his planet, but it doesn’t mean he will ever get used to it.

His mind immediately goes to Kun, his husband, his kids: all light years from him at the moment, in a planet they all had learned to call home. Ten misses them, wants to be safe in the nest they’d built for themselves by the calm waters of a river. Eurybia had been an easy choice: it was very much like Earth and very much like Artios — Ten’s own home planet —although about twenty times smaller.

Ten sets on his task, his mind and heart unsettled, thinking of home, of being with his family. Of being away from this desolate planet and all the horrible things hidden under its surface.

It’s not until hours later, minutes away from another sandstorm, that he gets in his shuttle and takes off in the direction of the mothership. Sicheng’s soft rambling keeps him company, the A.I. aware of how badly Ten needs a distraction.

  
  
  
  
  
  


There’s a lot of standard procedure that needs to be followed once Ten gets back to the ship and he goes through all of it mechanically without paying particular attention to anything around him. It doesn’t matter though because he has done this a hundred times before. 

All he longs for is to be in his quarters and to call Kun. They haven’t spoken in a few days, Ten feeling the absence a lot stronger now. He’s advised to stay in quarantine for at least four hours for observation and he almost protests before Sicheng gives him a pointed look. Ten acquiesces and gives the medical staff the go-ahead to strip him of his suit.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Four hours later Ten’s finally back in his bedroom. He locks the door and changes into his favorite pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt Yangyang had made for him before he left. It was Ten’s favorite t-shirt to wear to bed, full of cute little doodles, ranging from cars (Yangyang’s obsession) to drawings of Ten himself, pointed ears and purple skin included.

Ten waits for the video call to go through as he digs his spoon in the milk pudding he got from the cafeteria. It always takes a few minutes, so Ten sits back in his chair and relaxes, eyes fixed on the large screen in front of him.

The sound of the call being accepted gets Ten’s attention and he looks up from his half-eaten pudding, leaving the spoon in the cup, to see the blurry image of his living room.

“Kun?” He calls, a smile already turning his lips even before he gets a response. 

“Hi, Ten!” Kun’s face appears for a second at an odd angle and Ten snickers. He can’t help but laugh and rolls his eyes at his husband’s complete inability to operate technology. 

“Are you having trouble working the tablet’s camera again? Just ask Yangyang to help you.”

“He is at a friend’s house doing some biology project,” Kun answers before muttering under his breath, “Ugh how do I-- Wait, is this it?”

And then Kun’s full face comes into view and Ten’s no longer staring at their couch and coffee table.

“Hi there, handsome. Glad you could work out what button to press,” Ten teases and Kun gives him the stink eye but it lasts maybe a second before he’s smiling lovingly at Ten through the screen, his adorable dimples making an appearance. 

“How are you? I missed you so so sooooooo much,” Kun says and Ten’s stomach flutters at the tenderness in Kun’s voice.

“Not bad. Missed you lots, too.” Ten knows it’s a vague answer but he doesn’t feel like giving his husband details about his day — at least not yet. “How are the kids?”

“Oh, you know… Yangyang is doing all of the things that teenagers do like getting home past curfew and not telling me things.” 

Ten chuckles, nodding to show he knows what Kun’s talking about. “Sometimes I can’t believe he’s already fifteen. Time flies!” 

“It sure does. Jie’s first day of school was yesterday. She loves kindergarten so far.”

“Right! I had marked that down on my calendar and I was supposed to call you yesterday to ask about it but something came up and-” Ten starts but Kun cuts him off.

“Baby, it’s okay. I understand. We all do… You don’t have to worry. Besides, you’re calling now. Jie will be up soon from her afternoon nap and then you can both catch up.” Kun’s words are soothing, easing Ten’s worries a bit. But he still hates the distance and the fact that he’s missed so many important moments in their children’s lives… has been missing them as they speak. Life is happening right now and Ten feels almost detached like it’s all out of reach.

“And how about you? How’s work?” Ten asks, trying to shake off guilt and the other useless feelings that will just make him feel miserable to focus on Kun instead.

“Work is nice. I told you I was interested in doing research on Interplanetary trade and its consequences on colonized planets, right? Well, they called me this morning and, apparently, I got the funding to kickstart the project,” Kun says, excitement in his voice and a sparkle in his eyes.

“Kun, oh my god! That’s amazing news, babe! I’m so happy for you,” Ten claps enthusiastically, pride swelling in his chest. Kun’s so dedicated to his teaching, sometimes he puts his other passions on hold. To see him finally pursuing one of them fills Ten with joy.

“I’m very happy too! Let’s hope it all works out and we can get the department to back us up all the way through.”

“I know everything will work out! You deserve it, Kun. You work so hard and you’re so good at your job. There’s absolutely no reason for them not to,” Ten assures him, not missing the way his husband’s cheek turn slightly pink at the words. 

Ten’s used to Kun’s down-to-earth personality and the way he has a realistic outlook on life, always telling Kun they’re perfect for each other because Ten’s an optimist through-and-through. 

“I think our little angel woke up,” Kun says, holding the tablet closer to his face. Ten fights the urge to touch the screen in front of him, eyes landing on Kun’s cute moles and how much he misses kissing each of them.

“Go get her,” Ten says and Kun nods, leaving the tablet on the table. Ten’s acute hearing picks up on a few characteristic sounds: Kun’s footsteps and shuffling in the bedroom as Kun probably sets Jie’s bed covers aside. He also hears giggling and soft whispers, a wave of fondness washing over him.

This is his family, his everything. The people whom he loves and cares for the most in the world. Being apart from them is the hardest thing Ten ever had to do, but knowing they’re safe and healthy somewhere peaceful means so much to him, fills him with infinite happiness. It also gives him strength to do his job well, to believe in what he does. And when he’s able to, he’ll come back to them. Back into Kun’s embrace, back to their safe haven to be with his chosen family.

“Jie, say hi to daddy,” Kun says, sitting down on the couch; a grumpy, puffy-faced Jie in his arms, rubbing sleep off her eyes.

“Hi, angel! Daddy missed you,” Ten says in the soft tone he can’t help but use to talk to their youngest. She pouts, staring at the screen with wide, teary eyes. Ten knows she’s about to cry, so he rushes to add, “I heard you started going to school. Aren’t you my brave little angel? Daddy’s so proud of you, Jie.”

Kun’s running a hand through Jie’s hair, cradling her against his chest as she remains quietly looking at Ten. Ten does his best to swallow down his own tears, not wanting to look sad. He knows there’s no reason to _feel_ sad. He’s looking at both his husband and his baby daughter who are both safe and healthy. Logically, he knows he should feel nothing but happiness but Ten knows emotions are complicated and right now he feels a mixture of so many of them it’s hard to rein everything in.

“When are you coming back, daddy?” Jie asks, her voice small as she burrows further into Kun’s chest, still rubbing her eyes.

Kun wraps an arm more securely around her, looking at Ten almost apologetically. Ten makes sure he smiles if only to assure Kun that it’s fine, he’s fine. He can handle it.

“Soon, angel. I promise,” Ten notices his own voice falter a bit, but he clears his throat and continues, somewhat steadier. “It won’t be long, now. A few more months. Do you want to tell me about school?”

Jie nods, finally pushing herself up to sit properly on Kun’s lap. Kun lets go, allowing her to get a little closer to the screen. Part of the heaviness in Ten’s chest dissipates when Jie gives a small smile. She looks over her shoulder at Kun and he gives her a thumbs up, before she starts to talk about her first day of school in detail. Ten’s smile doesn’t falter once as he listens to her, making a few inquiries as she goes on which always gets her so excited she loses her train of thought. When that happens, Kun helps her remember what she was talking about.

Almost an hour goes by, but they barely notice until there’s a sound of someone opening the door and Kun looks up.

“Yangyang, come here. We’re talking to your dad,” Kun calls and in a matter of seconds 

Yangyang’s throwing himself on the couch next to Kun with all the carelessness that being a fifteen year old allows.

He crosses his legs, waving to Ten excitedly, “What’s up dad?”

“No shoes on the couch,” Kun says, nudging Yangyang’s knee with a hand. 

“Yea, no shoes on the couch,” Jie repeats, reaching across Kun’s lap with her little hand to give Yangyang’s knee a poke of her own.

Both Ten and Kun chuckle as an unamused Yangyang drops his foot on the ground with a roll of his eyes then sticks his tongue out at Jie who responds in kind.

“How’s the biology project coming along?” Ten asks, remembering what Kun told him earlier.

“What bio-,” Yangyang starts distractedly but catches himself mid sentence. Ten hides a snicker behind his palm, eyes traveling to Kun’s face to survey his reaction. 

“Weren’t you at Kunhang’s house?” Kun asks, expression serious. 

“Yeah, I was,” Yangyang replies, voice coming out too squeaky for it to be convincing.

“ _Yangyang._ ” 

“Ugh, ok fine! I wasn’t at his house but I was with him, I swear! We already finished our project so we went to the arcade to play some games. But it was only for like an hour,” Yangyang says, shoulders dropping. He sends Ten a help-me-I-beg-you look but Ten simply shrugs.

“And why didn’t you tell me that? You know we value honesty in this house, Yangyang.” Ten watches the exchange quietly, not wanting to undermine Kun’s authority. He doesn’t feel like it’s his place in this particular situation. Yangyang and Kun had an understanding and Yangyang didn’t honor it, so it wasn’t his place to say anything.

“I know, dad. I’m sorry,” Yangyang mumbles and he does look genuinely sorry which is why Kun gives his shoulder a squeeze and makes him promise not to lie about his whereabouts again.

“Now, I’ll let you two talk to your dad while I get started on dinner. Just don’t wear him out, we need to catch up later too, just the two of us,” Kun winks, causing Jie to giggle even though she has no idea what Kun means by that.

Yangyang, on the other hand, makes a horrified face, “I don’t need to know that! Please spare me my innocent ears!”

“I didn’t even say anything!” Kun laughs at Yangyang’s reaction, he and Ten sharing a conspiratory look.

“What your dad meant is that we need to do our taxes together later and that requires a lot of energy. Don’t let your dirty mind wander, young man,” Ten wags a finger in Yangyang’s direction. The boy’s ears turn slightly pink and he shuts up.

After Kun gets up and heads to the kitchen, both kids scoot closer and Yangyang proceeds to tell Ten all about his biology project. Ten listens carefully, giving Yangyang a few tips here and there while enjoying the background noise coming from Kun in the kitchen.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kun wakes up in the morning with his mind on Ten.

He wonders what he’s doing, if he has had breakfast — or lunch or dinner —, and if he’s thinking about Kun, too.

It’s hard without Ten, but it could be worse. Kun has the kids to keep him company and keep him busy. And he has work: lectures to be taught, papers to be graded, research to be done. It could be worse, but it doesn’t mean it doesn’t feel bad or unfair at times. Like punishment. For what, Kun isn’t sure.

When they met over ten years ago Ten was already a cadet in the Force, having just finished his training. He was stationed on Earth with hopes of being deployed in the next year or so. They hit it off instantly. It was something out of romance novels, their friends love to say. When they finally got married a year or so later, Ten had resigned to life in the base. 

It wasn’t until five years into their marriage, two years after they welcomed Yangyang into the family and barely six months after adopting Jie that Ten was told he would be co-captaining a new ship. The launching was scheduled for a month after Ten got the notice. 

Just like that, their entire life was turned upside down. 

They had to move to another planet, relocate their entire life and start anew. And Kun had to do it without Ten for the most part. Ten started spending half a year away and the other half at home and whenever he was away, it was as if he had taken half of Kun’s heart with him.

But they’ve been making it work. It did get a little easier with time, although there are still days when Kun craves Ten’s presence so much he barely makes it out of bed. But then he hears the sound of Yangyang making them toast in the kitchen and Jie’s small footssteps on the wooden floor as she walks towards their bedroom to wake him up — it reminds him that life still goes on even while Ten’s in another galaxy, that Kun needs to do good by Ten, needs to raise their children well in Ten’s absence, needs to take care of their home.

Ten always makes time to call home and that’s something Kun really appreciates. Sometimes he’ll do it in the evening, sometimes in the morning; very rarely in the afternoon. Time is difficult to get right for Ten since he’s always on the move but Kun makes sure to update him on when he’s available and the kids too.

It’s been a few days since Ten’s last call. Kun had to excuse himself to make dinner but he was content watching the kids interact with their dad for the first time in a while. Jie always takes a little longer to warm up to Ten, which pulls at Kun’s heartstrings every time, because he knows it isn’t either one’s fault. Jie feels Ten’s absence perhaps the most. She was so young when Ten had to leave for the first time she couldn’t understand what was happening exactly and by the time Ten got back, six months later, she showed no sign of remembering who he was.

It was a tough six months that Kun doesn’t enjoy thinking about, but eventually Jie and Ten grew incredibly close - Kun admits he even felt a little jealous to see Jie give Ten more attention than she ever gave him -, and when Ten had to leave again there were a lot of tears shed.

Now that they’ve settled into a routine of sorts, Kun always revels in seeing the kids interact with Ten. He wishes they can have more moments like this, but Ten often has to be absent for days on end to go on missions.

Still, it could be a lot worse.

Ten could be unreachable or Kun’s work hours could be so crazy he wouldn’t be able to be home whenever Ten called.

Kun sighs, pulling himself out of his thoughts and getting up from the bed. He rubs his temples as if to will them away — he needs to get his day started, after all. Kun walks up to the sliding glass doors opening up to the balcony, pulling the curtains away, squinting when the bright light of the three suns hit his eyes.

It’s a beautiful day. Beautiful like his Ten. 

“Daddy, I want pancakes!” Jie’s voice calls from behind him and Kun turns around to give his little angel a smile.

“Good morning, Jie. Will you help me make them?” He asks, walking in the little girl’s direction and scooping her up in his arms.

“Yes! Can they have sprinkles?” Jie asks, winding her arms around Kun’s neck.

“Of course, baby girl. I just gotta check if we have any,” Kun says as he walks down the hall. He stops in front of Yangyang’s room and lets Jie knock on the door.

“Time to get up!” Kun says loud enough to be heard through the door.

“Come have breakfast, little monkey!” Jie calls too, a little louder. Kun chuckles, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Kun hears groaning from the other side and that’s how he knows they’ve successfully woken the teenage boy up.

“Coming!!” Yangyang yells back, then adds, “And don’t call me that! I’m not seven anymore!”

Both Kun and Jie laugh before they turn and head towards the kitchen where Kun gets started on breakfast.

He has an off day today, but the kids have school, so he’s planning on doing some house chores and maybe calling Ten later. Hopefully, he’ll pick up and they’ll get to have some blissful alone time, even if it’s through a screen.

  
  
  
  


Kun’s prayers are answered right after he drops the kids at school. He’s still in the car heading home when he decides to try his luck and calls Ten. It takes a little longer for the call to go through since the connection in the car isn’t as good as at home, but after fifteen minutes or so Ten’s face pops up on the small screen on the dashboard.

“Good morning, babe! It’s morning there, right?” Ten greets him, a wide smile adorning his features. He is shirtless, the characteristic marks of his clan spreading over his chest, wrapping around his shoulders and biceps bared for Kun to see. He thinks of how much he misses tracing the intricate lines with his fingers and lips.

“Yes! What time is it there? Didn’t think you would pick up,” Kun replies, turning autopilot on so he can give Ten his undivided attention.

“Half past seven, Arrakis time. Just had dinner with the crew. I had sort of an off-day today, didn’t even leave the ship,” Ten stretches cat-like, arms raised above his head and Kun realizes, satisfied, that his husband is in bed, relaxed and safe and looking fresh and well rested; a sight Kun doesn’t get to see often when Ten’s working.

“Glad you got to rest. I just dropped the kids at school. Heading home now,” Kun says and Ten nods, humming low as he relaxes against his pillows.

“You look good, Mr. Qian,” Ten comments off-handedly. Kun chuckles, adjusting the collar of his navy blue button down. He decided to dress up a little for no particular reason, also putting on his best pair of jeans - the ones Ten always says make his ass look great. 

“Thanks, you don’t look half bad yourself,” Kun replies, licking his lips distractedly. Ten catches on the small gesture though and Kun notices the way his golden brown eyes go a little darker.

Kun takes his fingers to his lips, a coy smile playing on them. Ten smirks, shifting in his spot again and Kun starts to notice the way his skin is a pale lilac shade, something Kun hasn’t seen in a while. 

“Are you on suppressants?” Kun asks, curious.

Ten quirks one eyebrow, running his hand through his black hair. It’s gotten a lot longer, long enough to cover the pointed tips of his ears and to fall prettily over Ten’s forehead. “Not today.”

“Oh,” is all Kun can say, taken by surprise. Whenever Ten doesn’t take his suppressants his appearance changes. He takes them to appear more human, to fit in better and also to not feel overwhelmed due to his heightened senses. Ten’s one of the many species that once inhabited Artios and although they resemble humans for the most part, they also possess unique traits to them, such as acute hearing and sight and extrasensory perception.

“Did you miss it? Seeing me like this?” Ten asks, knowing full well what Kun’s answer is going to be. Kun decides to indulge his husband though. It won’t hurt.

“I did. I miss so many things,” Kun confesses then regrets it when he realizes how melancholic it sounded.

“I know, darling. But it won’t be much longer now.” Ten’s voice is low and soothing, coated in tenderness, love. Kun feels bad for acting like this, dampening the mood.

“I know, I know. I’m just being silly, I’m sorry,” Kun waves Ten’s concern away, taking a deep breath and forcing himself to get in a good headspace again.

Ten doesn’t say anything for a while, seems to be pondering something. Kun doesn’t steer his gaze away, studying Ten’s handsome features. Features he has grown so used to, have embedded in his mind: the smooth slope of his nose, his full lips, his almond-shaped eyes always sharp and alert.

“There’s something we can do… maybe it’ll cheer you up,” Ten comments, making it sound like he hadn’t planned this beforehand but Kun knows that glint in husband’s eyes all too well.

“Oh, is there? Is that why you didn’t take your suppressants?” Kun inquires, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Ten a knowing look.

Ten shrugs and says, “Maybe I wanted to surprise my husband. Are you going to hold it against me?”

Kun laughs and shakes his head, Ten’s laughter joining his because Ten knows he won’t. Ever.

It’s risky to do it like this, but Kun decides to throw caution to the wind for a change. He takes the car to the far end of an empty parking lot and turns off the engine. He can’t lie and say he isn’t a little on edge to be doing this with Ten after such a long time.

“Are you sure about this?” Kun asks, unfastening the seatbelt and allowing himself to relax against the car seat.

“I’m sure if you’re sure, baby. This isn’t just for me, it’s for us,” Ten clarifies. Kun nods and pulls back the car seat until it’s reclined as far as it can go.

“Let’s put the call on hold so it won’t interfere. Are the car doors locked?” 

“Yes.”

  
“Good. See you soon, baby,” Ten says, before his image is replaced by a black screen with three little white dots in the center, indicating the call has been put on hold. 

Kun makes himself relax further against the seat. Thankfully, the car windows are tinted, so even if someone walked past they wouldn’t be able to see Kun “taking a nap” inside. Closing his eyes, Kun begins to clear his mind, empty it of any thoughts so it can open up to let Ten in.

Ten’s telepathic abilities are completely hindered when he’s on suppressants, so he needs to stop taking them, ideally, at least twenty-four hours before they can try this. Something tells Kun Ten did exactly that, for it doesn’t take too long before Kun feels Ten’s presence.

It’s something Kun needs to get used to every time they do it, having Ten inside his head. It starts as an uncomfortable pressure building at the base of Kun’s neck. The biggest challenge is to stay completely still as it builds, gets stronger and more uncomfortable, until it releases. Kun sighs heavily, body going lax again once it finally subsides.

“Let go, my love,” Ten’s voice echoes inside Kun’s head. Next thing he knows, Kun’s not in the car anymore. He’s lying against something soft like a mattress, although he can’t be certain as he’s on his back and all he can see is Ten.

Ten. On top of him, staring down at him with that smile reserved only for Kun. He can’t tear his eyes away from Ten, not even to look around him to try to figure out where they are. It varies: sometimes they’re by a river bank, the peaceful salmon-colored waters sparkling under the light of many suns; other times, it’s under a high dome, smooth stone covering them from all sides. Kun suspects both are representations of real places Ten has been to, might be even from his planet. 

“I’m so happy that you’re here,” Ten says, breaking the silence. He brings a hand to Kun’s face, caressing it with the back of it. Kun leans in to the touch and exhales the air trapped in his lungs. He feels like he’s floating even though there’s something solid under him.

“I’m happy too,” Kun answers after a while of simply enjoying Ten’s tender touch.

Then, Ten’s leaning forward, brushing his lips against Kun’s, not quite kissing him yet. Kun is patient even though he wants nothing less than to press forward and kiss Ten properly. 

“Fuck, Kun, I missed this,” Ten whispers into his mouth before he captures Kun’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulls. Kun lets out a little whimper, unable to hold himself back.

Ten’s touching him now, both hands on him, caressing up and down his sides, sometimes stopping to dig his fingers on Kun’s hips. Kun reaches out and cups Ten’s face with both hands, pulling him down so he can deepen the kiss, finally tired of waiting. Their lips slide together, slick from saliva, and then Kun’s slipping his tongue in Ten’s mouth, licking the roof. Ten reciprocates by curling his tongue around Kun’s, then sucking on it. 

Neither of them realize how loud they’re being, moans escaping both of their lips as they keep kissing. Their hands are suddenly everywhere as the urgency to touch, to feel and to possess takes over them both.

There’s nothing gentle about their making out. Too much pent-up desire making everything rushed and desperate. Kun’s panting when they eventually part, both gasping for air, lips red and swollen from abuse. Kun drags a thumb over Ten’s bottom lip, the cherry red contrasting against the pale violet of his skin. Ten smiles, lets out an amused chuckle before he captures Kun’s thumb between his lips and sucks.

Kun growls low in the back of his throat, bucking his hips up to meet Ten’s as he feels arousal start to build. Kun has completely forgotten none of this is happening except in his mind. Everything feels so real: the way Ten’s whirling his tongue around his thumb and the way he’s now palming Kun through the thick fabric of his jeans.

Kun uses his free hand to caress down Ten’s chest, reveling in the sensation of perfectly soft, smooth skin under his touch. Then his hand travels back up to where Ten’s marks are, where the skin is no longer perfectly smooth but slightly raised where the lines form patterns. Kun remembers what each of them mean, but that doesn’t really matter right now. He leans forward to kiss them when Ten releases his thumb with a lewd pop sound. Kun uses one hand to support himself and sit up so he can brush his lips against Ten’s collarbones one after the other.

“Kun... _my Kun_ ,” Ten whispers softly once Kun starts planting kisses on his collarbone, all the way down to his firm pecs. He grabs one of Ten’s dark purple nipples between his index and thumb and twists it just enough to have Ten’s breath hitching.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Kun tells Ten right before he captures his other nipple between his lips, giving it a good suck, causing Ten to arch his back. “As sensitive as ever, yeah?” Kun muses, raising his eyes to look up at Ten.

“I haven’t touched myself in a while,” Ten says in a trembling voice.

“You know that’s not good, baby. You deserve to feel good,” Kun reprimands but without any real heat behind his words. He pulls Ten’s face down again and brings their lips together for a brief kiss.

Before he pulls back, he sucks on Ten’s bottom lip, never getting tired of kissing his husband’s lips, then continues, “But it doesn’t matter because now I’m here to make you feel so good, Ten.”

“Y-yes, please, Kun,” Ten begs, pushing the heel of his hand against Kun’s crotch. Kun’s cock throbs in the confinement of his jeans and he bites down on his bottom lip.

Ten looks down at Kun’s crotch, massaging his cock a bit more through the pants before he looks up again. Kun has a hand on Ten’s shoulder now, eyes fixed on Ten’s hand working on him, but he doesn’t miss Ten’s words, “Let’s get this off, shall we?”

Kun blinks and he’s naked. Ten’s pants are also gone, no piece of fabric in their way anymore. Kun takes advantage of the moment of distraction to flip their positions so Ten’s lying under him. Ten laughs, spreads his legs apart to fit Kun between them and pulls Kun for another kiss.

“Ten…,” Kun starts when Ten pulls back for a second but trails off once Ten starts to kiss down his neck. Kun’s neck is incredibly sensitive and Ten knows that.

Kisses turns to sucking and nibbling on the skin and Kun’s reduced to a panting mess in no time. He has a hand on Ten’s hip, the other entangled in Ten’s hair and he can’t form a coherent thought to save his own life.

“Ten…,” Kun tries again. Ten hums to show he’s listening but keeps working his way down Kun’s shoulder just to stop and trail kisses up the long column of Kun’s neck again. At this point Kun’s bared himself for Ten to take, their bodies flush against each other. “Want you to fuck me,” Kun manages to say right before Ten bites down on the junction between his neck and shoulder.

Ten has heard him loud and clear and Kun knows that. Even if he hadn’t, their minds are literally connected right now so Ten can feel what Kun feels if he allows himself to. It wouldn’t be hard to guess what Kun wants from the way he’s been pressing against Ten, hard as a rock. 

Still, Kun likes to communicate what he wants, loves to tell Ten exactly what he needs and how and Ten knows that, so he indulges Kun, giving him exactly what he wants, “Yeah, my love? And how do you want me to fuck you? Tell me.”

“Want you to fill me up from both ends. In the way only you can, Ten,” Kun says, pausing to gaze into Ten’s eyes fixed on him now, dark with lust.

“Kun, baby, my everything. Is that what you want? To feel full?” Ten asks, making Kun blush furiously. His entire body feels like a furnace, and he hasn’t even realized he’s trembling slightly in Ten’s embrace. He’s so, so ready for Ten to take him.

“Yes, please,” Kun says, gasping loudly when Ten grabs his hips and flips their positions again. 

Kun knows he doesn’t need to say anything else. Ten’s kneeling in front of him, between his legs and Kun bends his knees, spreading his legs apart so Ten can get a good view of his clenching hole, already lubed up and ready to be fucked - one of the many perks of telephatic sex.

Eyes trained on Ten, Kun watches his husband slowly unravel in front of him. It’s a sight to see, Ten in his original form: purple skin glowing with a thin layer of sweat covering him; the symbols tattooed on his skin in entrancing patterns clearer than ever. And further south, Ten’s hard cock in his hand, already leaking precum, an even darker shade of purple than his nipples with several veins running down its sides. 

Kun’s mouth waters and he has to hold himself back not to sit up and start worshipping Ten’s gorgeous cock. But he knows how to be patient, knows it’ll be worth it because the best part is yet to come. 

The first sign is the way Ten’s eyelids flutter shut. Kun notices the way his thigh muscles clench and Ten’s grip on the base of his cock tightens. He reaches a hand to Kun’s knee and squeezes. Kun wastes no time and covers Ten’s hand with his own, giving it a quick, reassuring squeeze. His own cock is resting against his stomach, hard and untouched, but Kun makes no move to touch it. His wish is for Ten to make him come. He’s been relying on his own hand for too long.

From where he’s lying down, back resting against several fluffy pillows — he hadn’t noticed before now —, Kun can’t really see the slit behind Ten’s balls that opens up to let the tentacles out. Ten still has his eyes half closed when the slender appendages start exiting Ten’s body. They are unlike anything Kun’s ever seen or experienced. It’s not that Kun’s isn’t used to it; he has seen Ten’s tentacles several times before, has been _fucked_ by them several times before, but when Ten’s inside his mind it just feels different. 

The tentacles are the same shade of purple as Ten’s dick but at least two times thinner, getting narrower at the tips. They’re also coated in something Kun liked to call ‘Alien slick’ when he and Ten started to date, just to tease him. They resemble snakes in the way they move and there are four of them in total. They have ridges along their length, and at their endings there are little sphincters that secrete a viscous, translucent pink substance.

“Fuck, I really missed you,” Kun says as he watches the tentacles move fluidly and languidly towards him: a pair of them slithering up his leg like vines; the other two gliding over his balls to wrap around his cock. 

Ten smirks and scoots closer to Kun, fitting better between his legs. The tentacles that are wrapped around Kun’s legs start to caress him, the tips gently brushing his inner thigh, sending shivers down his spine. The others are writhing against the sensitive skin of Kun’s cock, one of them rubbing the tip against his gland. They’re skilled little fuckers and Kun knows he’d have to do his best not to come too soon if this was real life.

“You feeling good, baby?” Ten asks, running a hand up Kun’s chest. Kun nods, barely able to speak due to the overwhelming sensations taking hold of him. 

“Use your words, Kun.”

“So good, baby,” Kun replies just as a shudder wrecks through his body. One of the tentacles previously wrapped around his dick has traveled down to his rim and is now teasing it, circling Kun’s entrance with its tip. 

Suddenly Ten’s mouth is on him, sucking the head of Kun’s cock. Kun can’t hold back the moan that escapes his lips, throwing his head back. He can’t see but he can feel Ten’s satisfaction and it only spurs him on to be louder, to react the way Ten wishes him to. 

“You ready to be fucked, baby?” Ten asks and Kun breathes out a ‘yes’ right before Ten pulls back all of the tentacles so they’re no longer touching Kun. Kun whimpers at the loss of contact but hotness coils in the pit of his stomach at the anticipation of what’s to come. 

“Be good and open up for me, Kun,” Ten coaxes, climbing on top of Kun again, his arms caging Kun in. Kun involuntarily spreads his legs even further apart, but then there’s a feather-light touch on his bottom lip followed by something pressing against it. He looks down to see the tentacles twisted together like a rope to form a single, much thicker tentacle.

The narrow tips are the only part that aren’t twisted together, touching Kun’s lips waiting for them to open up so they can slide inside. Ten’s watching him with barely concealed want. Kun makes sure to lock eyes with him as he lets his jaw fall open to welcome the tentacles inside his mouth. The taste isn’t bad, — a tad bittersweet like cranberries or coffee — but it’s strong. Kun inhales as the tips press against his tongue and tries to get reaccustomed to it.

The stretch feels like too much at first, no matter how slow it slides in. Ten doesn’t go all the way in at first, pulling out before he even reaches halfway inside, giving Kun time to adjust and breathe. But then Kun wines, asking for it and Ten obliges immediately. He reaches for Kun’s chin, keeping it slacked as he thrusts the tentacles in Kun’s mouth. The slender tendrils seem to tighten around each other, adjusting to a width that’s more comfortable for Kun to wrap his lips around.

Ten murmurs praise next to Kun’s ear and that spurs him on. He gives the rope of tentacles an experimental suck and the words leaving Ten’s mouth fade into a long, drawn out moan. Ten once said having the appendages feels like having four very sensitive and flexible cocks. 

Kun can only imagine how it feels for Ten to have them sucked like this. 

Kun starts working on sucking the tentacles, pressing his tongue against the ridges that run along their lengths because he knows they’re as sensitive as nerve endings and that really gets Ten going. He starts to rut against Kun to the rhythm of Kun’s head bobbing up and down.

Then Kun taps against Ten’s hip twice: their little signal for when they need to stop and Ten immediately pulls the tentacles out of Kun’s mouth, pushing himself up to look at Kun. “Something wrong, baby?” Ten asks, soft gaze wandering over Kun’s face.

“No, I just… want you inside me. Want your cock, too,” Kun reminds his husband.

“Of course, my love,” Ten chuckles and nods, giving Kun a quick peck on the lips.

The fact that there’s no prepping need is a blessing to Kun right at this moment because he doesn't think he can last much longer. Having Ten’s tentacles inside his mouth is so erotic and feels so good that Kun was ready to come untouched with only that delicious stretch and the way Ten kept moaning against his ear. But _this_ , this is so much better. Feeling the slide of Ten’s cock inside him, stretching his hole, filling him up so well, like Kun is lock and Ten is key. It’s bliss. 

Without much warning, Ten’s tentacles are nudging Kun’s lips so he opens his mouth again. He parts his lips without hesitation, relaxing his jaw as far as it can go and just letting Ten use him. 

Kun feels the wetness as his dick leaks precum onto his stomach and he tries really hard to keep himself grounded and sane enough to hold it back a while longer. They’ve only just gotten to the good part. He can’t come yet.

Ten pushes against Kun, driving into him deep, once, twice, three times causing Kun to moan around the tangled appendages. There’s saliva trickling down his chin and his jaw is starting to ache but he doesn’t care. Ten’s fucking into his mouth now, slow and steady along with the thrusting of his hips, driving Kun closer and closer to the edge. 

“Fuck, Kun. You feel so good, look how well you take me, wish you could see,” Ten says, voice coming out low and raspy.

Then Ten does make him see. Kun shuts his eyes and he’s watching himself being fucked by Ten from both ends. He looks thoroughly wrecked: his hair is damp and sticking to his forehead, lips stretched around Ten’s tentacles as they fuck into his mouth. His body almost bent in half by Ten as he pounds into him. Kun’s neglected cock flushed a deep red bobs between both their bodies with the force of Ten’s fucking. Kun has a hand gripping the headboard behind him and another on Ten’s shoulder, nails digging into the flesh hard enough to bruise it.

When Kun opens his eyes again is to a familiar tightness in his balls letting him know he’s close to coming, has finally reached his limit. As if sensing it, the tentacles slip out of his mouth, snaking down his torso to wrap around both of his legs and spread him apart. With both of his hands free Ten wraps a hand around Kun’s cock and starts to jerk him off in tandem with his angled thrusts; grazing Kun’s prostate in just the right way to take Kun there. 

Kun comes with Ten’s lips pressed against his, swallowing his pretty, needy moans and the tentacles firmly wrapped around his thighs and legs, holding him up, hips in the air so Ten can keep fucking him until he comes with a low grunt, biting down on Kun’s lip so hard that he tastes blood. Kun gets filled up again, this time with Ten’s cum and lets out a heavy sigh, reaching down to carve his fingers through Ten’s messy hair.

“Shit, fuck… _Kun_ ,” Ten curses under his breath, releasing Kun’s lip. He rocks his hips a few more times, riding out his orgasm, then slowly pulls out of Kun.

Semen trickles down Kun’s hole once Ten’s no longer inside him. He feels filthy and used up in the best way possible. He’s ready to curl up with Ten for a few minutes and bask in the sensation of having just climaxed so hard. 

“Baby, can you do one more thing for me?” Ten asks in a saccharine voice, nuzzling against Kun. The tentacles are still slithering up and down Kun’s thigh, forming pretty spiraling patterns against his pale milky skin.

“Yes, anything,” Kun answers, cringing a little at how fucked out he sounds.

“Can I come all over your pretty face?” 

Kun’s mind takes a moment to process what exactly Ten’s asking given they’ve both just come, but then realization dawns.

  
“Yeah, of course. Come here,” Kun stretches both his hands, palm up and waits until two of the tentacles snake their way onto his open palms. Kun a hand around each of them and starts to stroke them unhurriedly as if he was jerking them off. The other two tentacles disappeared inside Ten when Kun wasn’t looking. Kun brings one of them to his mouth and sucks a long, wet stripe up the length. Ten straddles Kun so he can watch as Kun works on his tentacles. Kun speeds up, pumping Ten’s tentacles faster, still using his tongue on one of them. His eyes also never leave Ten’s face, watching as he faces screws up in pleasure the more worked up he becomes.

“Kun, fuck fuck _fuck,_ ” it’s with the tip inside Kun’s mouth as he sucks on it that Ten comes, both appendages spurting thick ropes of pink fluid all over Ten’s face, chest and mouth; the sweet taste flooding his tongue. Kun had missed this. The way it’s so different from the taste of Ten’s come but it’s still familiar, it’s still very much _him_. 

Kun swallows every last drop of the tentacle juice before he slides it out of his mouth and lets it go. They disappear along with the other ones, retracting into Ten’s body.

Exhausted, Ten collapses half on top of Kun, giving him a soft kiss under his ear. Kun reaches for Ten’s own ear and traces it with his index, from the pointed tip to the soft earlobe adorned with a silver hoop Kun had gotten him for Valentine’s day. It had an encrusted diamond on it and it cost Kun two-weeks worth of pay when he was still a broke college student trying to live off a waiter’s wage.

They stay like that, curled up into each other for as long as time allows. For once, Ten’s absence doesn’t weigh so much in Kun’s heart and mind. He knows Ten will be home soon, knows that he’ll come back safe and whole to him and his kids and that’s all that matters.

“Hey, I have something to tell you,” Ten says after several minutes of silence.

“What is it, darling?” Kun asks, his fingers tracing the marks on Ten’s back.

“I’m being transferred permanently.”

Kun’s heart does a flip. He doesn’t know if this is good or bad and anxiety floods him like water in a sinking ship.

“Shhh, baby, calm down. This is good news,” Ten soothes Kun with a hand on his hip, the other propping his head up.

“It is?” Kun arches both eyebrows in surprise.

“Yes. I’m being transferred to Eurybia’s main military base which means no more traveling around space in this rusty tin can. No more spending six months away from my husband and kids.” Ten’s smiling so broadly as he speaks that Kun catches himself mirroring it. He can’t even believe what he’s hearing!

“Is this for real?” Kun asks just to make sure. He would pinch himself to check if he isn’t dreaming but he remembers none of this is really real, except for whatever Ten’s telling him or at least he hopes so.

“Yes, Kun. It’s very real, I promise you,” Ten reassures him.

Anxiety is replaced by unadulterated happiness when Kun finally lets the truth of it sink in. Ten will be home again. His Ten. His husband, his children’s father. No more video calls, no more telepathic sex, no more lonely nights spent alone in their huge bed.

No more distance. 

Kun wraps his arms around Ten, pulling his husband towards him as joy blooms in both of their hearts. 

“I love you, Kun,” Ten breathes against the skin of Kun’s neck.

“I love you, Ten.”

“You need to go now,” Ten says and Kun groans frustratedly at the reminder. Ten’s right, though. He has things to do.

“You go rest, baby,” Kun tells Ten after they kiss one last time. Ten nods, assures Kun that he’ll go straight to bed.

Then Kun’s alone in his car again, their call still on hold. He looks out at the window and how the world looks exactly the same even though so much has changed since Kun has drifted out and into consciousness.

He can’t wait for the day Ten’s finally coming home to stay.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> you can also find me on:  
> ~ [twitter](http://twitter.com/kunsorbit)  
> ~ [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/wowkwans)


End file.
